DC-DC converters receive an input voltage from an input source (e.g., mains power, battery, etc.) and use it to provide an output voltage to loads (e.g., computers, IoT appliances, etc.). Conventional DC-DC converters frequently employ topologies that include inductors and power switches such as power MOSFETs. Such inductor-based topologies are problematic and/or they present certain design considerations which are not often easy to resolve.